A Night at the Club
by BlackFire07
Summary: Lily & James meet, one-night stand. Wat happens wen the 2 meet after a year, wat brings them closer. AU set in Muggle World
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Okay, so starting with the disclaimer:

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

With that written and over with, enjoy the story and reviews of any sort are always welcome along with the ideas. :-)

Enjoy the story and review people! :P


	2. Night at the Club

**A Night at the Bar**

Lily sat at the stool of the bar after while waiting for her friends to arrive. She ordered a whiskey while she did so.

"Lily!" she heard someone call out her name and she turned in her seat.

"Hey, Vivienne! Finally, you decide to arrive." She said as she hugged her friend.

It was nothing special, just a friends' night out after two weeks of seeing each other. Once out of university, they had become so very busy that they had to clear their schedules to see each other, once a month and if they were very lucky, they'd have the nights to themselves twice a month.

"Stop being all officious on me. Where the hell's everyone else?" she asked, occupying a stool beside hers.

Lily shrugged and looked around the room, her eyes flittering off to the entrance often. "I dunno. They should've been here fifteen minutes ago." She said and craned her neck to see Clifford, Jack and Ali make their way towards Lily and Vivienne.

"What can I say besides Thank you Lord." Lily complained sarcastically once again before she jumped off the stool to hug the three of them. Viv and Cliff, as they were called were dating and Jess and Ali were also. That left Lily the odd one out as she sat there, watching the couples greet each other and give a chaste peck to each other.

"So what's up guys, I mean, there's got to be something new in the two weeks th-"

"Lily! Let us breathe first, please?" Clifford mocked.

"I hate you; did I ever tell you that?" Lily replied with a slight smile.

Clifford just took Lily's hand and led her to the dance floor, "Chill." Was all he said, before the two of them danced at only one song and Lily got back to the stools. She watched as the couples joined each other and danced their lives out of them.

A guy came up and sat down at the stool previously occupied by Vivienne.

"Hey," he greeted. "can I buy you a drink?"

Lily, turned her head towards him, smiled and shrugged before turning in her stool to face the bar. She took the time to examine the man in front of her. Apparently, he was no older than herself, at 21 years of age. He had hazel eyes and untidy, black hair that were sticking up in the back, but suited his look. While Lily was 21 herself, with green eyes and red hair. Tonight she wore a sequin embellished jersey black dress with neck line and strap patterned detail and open back with neck tie.

"I'm James by the way." He offered.

"Lily." She introduced herself shortly, thanking the female bartender who didn't even hear it and was busy eyeing James. Lily sipped her drink and casually looked at James who was taking out his wallet to pay for the drinks.

"You do realise that she's eyeing you?" Lily told him, smirking.

James sipped his drink and looked up at her, "Who?" he asked casually.

Lily shifted her eyes pointedly towards the female bartender and back at her. James looked at the bartender, who was jutting out her chest and hips a little more than usual and passing flirtatious glances at James.

James looked back at Lily, "But I only have eyes for someone else in this room." He said in a low voice.

"Ahan? Who?" Lily asked, flirtatiously.

"You." He said shortly and smirked, sipping his drink again.

Lily blushed and sipped her drink.

"You blush. Makes you all the more beautiful."

"What makes you think I'm falling for all your praises? You know, your chat-up lines?" Lily asked, leaning towards him slightly with a smile.

He shifted and resting his elbow on the counter leaned forward too, "Because, you are. And I seem to have that effect on women, chat-up lines or not." He finished.

"Well, then I'm sorry to disappoint you." Lily said, taking another sip and pulling back to her original position. James just chuckled.

"Oh, okay then. By the end of the night, you'll be proven wrong." He said and finished his drink. Lily merely kept sipping her drink until it was finished and turned to look at Clifford looking at her and winking with a slight smirk on his face. Lily just shook her head.

"Friend or boyfriend?" James asked shortly.

"Friend. He's dating the girl dancing with him." She said looking back at him.

"May I ask as to why you're sitting her all alone when an exquisite woman like you could be out there dancing with a crowd of guys?" James enquired.

"Perhaps I was waiting for you?" Lily voiced, flirtatiously, smiling.

"Perhaps."

"So how come a guy like _you_ isn't with a crowd of girls swooning over him?" Lily asked.

"I already told you. I have eyes for you tonight." Lily merely shook her head and looked back at the people dancing.

Lily hopped off the stool and started walking off towards the dance floor before turning to look back at James, "You coming? Or am I going to have to dance with a crowd of guys?" she asked.

James came up beside her, putting a hand on her waist, a touch so soft that it made Lily blush again. "Don't worry. I won't let that happen." He said and led her by hand to the dance floor.

They began dancing to an upbeat R n' B song, in a corner, away from the eyes of Lily's friends, with James cracking some joke every other minute which made Lily laugh.

A second song came up and they moved closer, with Lily's arms winded around his neck, resting on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. The next song and they moved even closer, their bodies flush against each other and faces inches apart. And then it all began, James's hands moved lower, to her hips as he moved her even closer than possible to him. They began dancing, feeling against each other, rubbing, kneading against each other.

Lily turned around, her back against him now and his hands circled around her stomach, pressing her close yet again. He moved her red hair, which she wore down, to a side and pressed his lips against her skin lightly, leaving a tingling sensation where he did so. He continued placing kisses at the back of her neck and made his way just below her ear, lightly nipping at her soft spot. Lily turned around once again, faces inches apart, breaths mixing together. James smiled slightly. "Guess you're intoxicated regardless you didn't want to be." He said and captured her lips in a hungry and full-of-desire kiss.

It was hard to break free now. Lily kissed him back with the same hunger and desire, her hands tangled in his messy hair and his hand at the back of her head and one at her bare back.

"Let's get outta here." James murmured against her lips and she smiled, surrendering. James pulled back and looked at her with yearning eyes, his want for her clear in his eyes, as he pecked her lips and held her hand, leading her out of the club.


	3. Behind the Locked Doors

**A/N: Thank you all so SO much for reviewing and adding my sotry to your fav/alert lists. Go on ahead read the next one :)**

**Behind the Locked Doors**

Lily and James made their way out of the club, not even bothering to tell their friends that they were leaving. Lily just grabbed her bag from where she'd deposited it and they were out into the pitch dark night.

Once outside, James hailed a cab, and gave him the name of the hotel he was staying at. From this, Lily picked up that he was a visitor in the city or country, but she didn't ask anything as she was busy in a ferocious and hungry lip-lock session with him. He left her mouth and placed sloppy kissed on her jaw and neck. The cab came to a stop and the both of them made their way out.

James went up to the reception, sending Lily to wait by the elevator. He returned to her and accompanied her in the elevator, where once again, they found themselves alone and took advantage of it. A groan emitted from James as the elevator came to a halt on their desired floor. He led Lily to the eighth door down the aisle and swiped his card. Lily stepped in and before she could look around the room, she was attacked by James's lips and pinned up against the door, which was now closed and locked.

Hunger was evident in their eyes, desire burning in them and neither of them wanted to stop and so they let this night take them where ever it did. Outside, it had started raining and the noise was heard of the wind howling and water beating against the window panes.

James had had enough of replaying what they had been doing from an hour and lifted Lily's leg to wrap around his hips, his hand sliding further up her thigh and lifting her dress he put his hands on her hips, lifting her completely now, both legs wrapped around him.

He led her to the side of the bed and she loosened the grip on his hips, standing on her feet now, she smiled against his lips, "Too anxious, aren't we?" she smirked and James pinned her once again, this time against the wall. Both of them kicked their shoes off as they spoke to each other in tongues.

James's hands wandered her body shamelessly, emitting groans and gasps from Lily, before they went under her dress and rested on her hips. His hands travelled back up her body and behind her neck as he untied the knot there.

Lily's hands moved from his hair to the buttons of his shirts, unbuttoning them and then shrugging it off of him. She traced his chest with light feathered touch which made goose bumps erupt on his arms. James reached lower and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor, a mere distraction around her feet now, leaving her naked except her underwear.

James looked her over once and Lily just pushed him away lightly, undoing the buckle of his belt and getting him out of his pants. She walked over to the bed and lied down on it, James following her, lying on top of her. He placed a kiss on her lips that left her wanting for more, making his way down her breasts to her stomach and then near her thighs. In one swift movement, he got rid of the lace that was getting in way and shrugged out of his boxers.

He entered her and soon, Lily caught up with the rhythm. It wasn't passionate. The grasps the groans the lustful calls of each other's names. It was all pure desire, a lust and hunger for body.

The bed creaked under them, the force was so much. Soon, the both reached their climaxes, James kissing her harder than before when the both of them came simultaneously. He pulled himself out of her, both of them panting as he rolled off of her and laid down beside her.

"Wow. That was –" James started but paused, as if searching for words.

"Amazing?" Lily asked, as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah." James nodded in agreement, lifting himself up a little to look at Lily. She pulled the sheets over them and they just lay in silence, James tracing light patterns on Lily's body and caressing it.

"You certainly know how to satisfy a woman, don't you?" she said, reaching over to kiss his neck.

James shrugged, "Well, I've been told that." He answered.

"Mmm You mean you've had more one-night stands before?" She asked as she shifted and straddled his waist, sitting right on top of him, his hands sliding up and down her thighs.

"I haven't had a real relationship since high school." He confessed.

Lily bent down and brought her lips as close to his as they would without touching, "Well, at least I'm not complaining that you're an expert." She smirked and pulled back, teasing him.

Finally, he reached up and kissed her, instantly rolling them so that he was on top this time. And this only led to another round of steamy and rough physicality.

Exhausted and tired, the both didn't say anything after that. They just lay there, naked, close to one another and drifted into a sleep.

Lily woke up to the sun rays pouring in from the windows. Looking around, she saw James lying on his back, an arm wrapped around her shoulders and one tucked under his head. She wrapped the sheets around her, being careful as to not wake him up, and got out of the bed. She collected her articles of clothing and made it into the bathroom to put them on.

When she returned, James was still asleep. She stood there, looking at him for a second, unable to take her eyes off his peaceful face. She didn't know what exactly or why, but there was an attraction in this man that made Lily think twice before leaving. But leave, she did.

Grabbing her bag, she exited the room, her shoes in her hand as she silently closed the door and walked off towards the lounge. There she put on her shoes and her cell-phone started buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck were you last night?" Vivienne's voice boomed.

Lily rubbed her forehead with her hand, "I was ... busy." She told.

"And can you explain busy? Do you know how worried sick we were when we couldn't find you? And on top of that, you didn't answer any of the calls any of us made. You could've at least told us Lily!"

"Okay, mother. Next time I will. Now can I please get home and tell you where I was? I just woke up actually." Lily explained, exiting the building and hailing a taxi.

"Oh. Okay." Vivienne said slowly, understanding dawning on her. "See you then." She said and hung up.

Lily flapped her phone shut after looking at it for a second and got into the taxi, telling him her whereabouts.


	4. Reminisce Two years Later

**Reminisce / Two Years Later**

Lily got home and straight went for a cup of coffee before bathing, letting the warm water wash her and relax her muscles. She had to admit that it had been one of the greatest nights she'd ever had. The man just had an appeal to him which Lily couldn't put her finger on. But it was merely a one-night stand she had had, nothing more can come out of it. Plus, by the looks of it, James didn't even live in Cardiff.

"Lily! Get out of there, it's been a fucking hour!" Lily was brought out of her reverie by Ali's voice booming through the door.

"Okay, okay woman! I'm coming!" she replied back, and turned off the faucet from flowing. She dried herself and got into her gown, walking out of the bathroom only to be hurled by questions.

"Where the hell were you last night?! We were worried sick!" cried out Ali and Viv simultaneously.

Lily put up her hands in surrender, sighing. "Guys, can you please relax. It's not as if I went off alone for the first time!" she said as she poured herself another cup of coffee and sat down at the sofa.

"No, but it's the first time you went off with an extremely hot guy since you broke up with Sean and, to top that, without telling us." Viv complained. Lily merely shrugged and sighed, leaning back against the sofa. "So are we going to hear your account of the story or what?" Viv pressed, a smirk playing on her lips which made Lily look at her and smirk back.

Lily sipped her coffee, "Well, we went to this posh hotel, I assume he's here for a few days only or something. And then, you know..." Lily trailed off.

"And then you fucked." Viv finished matter-of-factly.

Lily looked at her, "You could have used a little decent word for it, Viv." She complained.

"How was it?" she asked with a smirk, ignoring Lily's complaint. Ali, unable to handle their pointless conversation anymore, went away into the kitchen.

Lily stood up from the couch and looked at Viv, "It was the best shag I've had so far." She answered with a wink and followed Ali into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm glad you keep yourself busy." Remarked Ali sarcastically. "Now go get dressed, lazy ass, we're going shopping today." She chirped.

Ali was as unpredictable as the weather. One minute she'd be angry and sarcastic and the other she'd be hugging you and laughing. Viv was more of a balanced type. Lily regarded Viv as much more closer to her than Ali and of course then there was Cliff and Jess to get the 'big brother' support from.

She retired to her room without a word and got dressed, she prepared for the shopping spree.

**Two Years Later**

"So you got everything you needed?" Luke asked, holding her hand as they walked down the street.

"Yup, only the shoes are left." She answered, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed which made Lily laugh.

"Woman, I'm _not_ coming shopping with you the next time." He threatened playfully. "I don't get to see your dress until the day anyway so there's no point coming with you." He stuck his tongue out like a five year old and pulled her closer to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as hers wrapped around his waist.

"Aww, but you have to admit that they're always better unseen." Lily reasoned and pecked him on the lips.

Lily and Luke had started dating about a year ago when Lily came to London for vacations with her friends. It was vacations for the rest of them but house hunting trip for Cliff and Viv. They'd gotten married at around the same time Lily and Luke had started dating and had settled in London. Jess and Ali, on the other hand, still lived back in Cardiff.

Luke's feelings for Lily persuaded him to propose to her and she had accepted it, moving in with him in London although she kept her apartment in Cardiff, where Jess was now living. It had been three months since they'd been engaged.

They entered the shop, or more like Lily coaxed Luke inside and they began shoe hunting. Much to Luke's relief, Lily only took a half hour to decide on a pair of strappy heels. They paid and exited the shop.

"Well, well, if it isn't Luke McCarthy." Came a woman's voice from behind them, making them turn around.

"Mitchelle, hey!" Luke greeted, hugging the woman and kissing her on the cheek, " bet you're shopping for the awards night."

"Yeah, I was just out with my boyfriend. He's somewhere around." She said looking behind her and called out, "James, honey. Over here!"

The name made Lily look up from the pavement to see that the man making his way to Mitchelle was the man she had slept with two years ago. Suddenly, air around her compressed and colour faded from her cheeks before returning again. And though it wasn't that hot, she started feeling a little hot.

"Hey." He came up and kissed Mitchelle on the lips. Lily thought that he hadn't noticed her since she was practically hiding behind Luke.

"James, this is Luke McCarthy, a current colleague of mine." She introduced and the men shook hands firmly.

"Nice to meet you." James said with his astounding smile.

The action exposed Lily and James's eyes fell upon her. Noting this, Luke glanced behind his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is my fiancé, ..."

"Lily." James cut him off, shoving his hands in his pockets, a small smile playing on his lips. Mitchelle and Luke looked a little confused.

"You ... you guys know each other?" Luke asked, looking back and forth between Lily and James.

"Yeah, we umm ... we went to," deciding to lie about t but not finding any valid one, Lily stammered. Seeing this, James took over much more confidently.

"We met at a party when I went to Cardiff two years back and became friends." James explained, looking at Lily with a half-smile and half-smirk.

"Yeah. We ... did." Lily said and nodded in agreement, glancing at James for a second before turning to look at Mitchelle and Luke. By the looks on their faces, they seemed to buy the explanation and inwardly, Lily sighed in relief where as James kept his cool.

"Okay, well we were just headed for lunch, care to join us?" Luke invited Mitchelle. James began to open his mouth to refuse politely but Mitchelle beat him in speaking first.

"Sure, we had the same plans. The more the merrier, right?" she said and winked at Luke which went un-noticed by both Lily and James who were busy trying to look anywhere but each other.

Lily ate her fries in silence, sitting beside Luke and directly across James and only spoke when spoken too. Not to mention that Luke and Mitchelle only kept talking among themselves, leaving out James and Lily.

Luke's phone rang and he looked at the screen, "Ummm ... sorry guys I gotta take this." He excused himself as he stood up.

Mitchelle turned to Lily, "So Lily, will we have the pleasure of seeing you at eh awards night?" she asked, looking at her with a judgemental look which made Lily a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah."

"So tell me, how did the two of you get ... engaged?" she asked sceptically.

"Ummmm ... well, I was here on vacations in London and ..." Lily was saved from the narrations of the story of her love life when Luke interrupted.

"I'm sorry but apparently our boss wants to see the both of us right away." He declared, pointing at Mitchelle and looking apologetically at Lily. "I'm sorry." This time he said directly to Lily.

"It's okay. Work first right?" she said and kissed him once before he bid her good bye.

"So, I guess it's just you and me." James said looking at her and taking time to note the changes in her since the last time he saw her and appreciating them.

"Hmmm ," Lily said with a sigh, "You live here?" she asked, trying to make a conversation.

"What? Here, in this restaurant? No!" he scoffed, smirking which made Lily roll her eyes playfully at him.

"Funny." She said sarcastically, "I meant here, in London." She clarified, sipping her drink.

"Yup. You're still in that shell of yours?" he asked.

Lily straightened up, "Hey! Cardiff is not a shell! And no. I live here now. With Luke." She answered and that was the first time James noticed the ring on Lily's finger.

"Luke huh?" he questioned with his eyebrow crooked as he leaned back and picked up his glass to refill it.

"Ahan." She replied shortly, "and if I remember correctly, you were more of a man-whore type guy. Where does Mitchelle fit in the picture?" she asked before widening her eyes dramatically, "You aren't cheating on her, are you?" she asked with a smirk.

"James clutched his heart dramatically, "Ouch Lily, you just brutally hurt me." He said playfully only to cause Lily to reach over and try to smack his hand only to be unsuccessful as he pulled it back. "Well, what can I say? After you there were only two others and then Mitchelle. So, basically, it started off as a one-night thing too." He paused, looking closely at Lily as she looked around the room.

She had a much more mature look to her. She turned even more elegant and beautiful than before and he remembered how she looked. Oh yes, he could never forget and at than moment, he made a confession.

"I tried to find you, you know." He said softly which made Lily look up at him.

"Why?" she asked after a moment of silence.

James shrugged "I don't know why I did, but I just did. Spent two more days in Cardiff than i was supposed to." He finished with a wink.

"Wow." Lily said, faking surprise, "Two more days? James that's a _lot_." She said sarcastically and James chuckled. She looked at her watch and back at him, "I should head home. I have some work I've to attend to." She announced and started getting up, gathering her bags.

"okay, well are you gonna drive?" He asked.

"No, it's getting pampered at the showroom. But I'll be okay." She replied.

"You sure? I mean, I could drop you off. That is if you want me to." He added.

"Oh no. No, it's okay. I have to make stop somewhere else as well." Lie. A downright lie.

"Okay, well I hope to see you at the awards nights tomorrow." He said somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah. Tomorrow then. Bye" she said with a smile and turned to walk away.

"Lily." James called out, making Lily turn around to look at him questioningly. "It was good to see you again." He said awkwardly once more. Lily smiled at him which clearly said 'I am too' and walked away, calling out for a taxi and getting in the back seat, before it drove off.

James, on the other hand, kept watching her before running a hand through his unruly hair and making his way out to leave.

**A/N: Hey guys! So ..... a long chapter. I have to say thank you for all the reviews i got for the previous chappie but the feedback wasn't as I'd hoped for. So please Review! It wouldn't take much of ur time to just click tht little button down there :P**


	5. Whatever Gets You through the Night

**A/N: Well guys ..... here I am with another update ..... this one may seem a little rushed but I have to admit that it was how I planned on writing this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts. They mean a lot and keep me writing.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So this time I'm expecting a little more reviews than before so pls R&R and enjoy this one ;)**

**Whatever Gets You through the Night**

Lily came home and took a nap to clear her head possibly but to no avail. Giving up, she finally decided to cook dinner earlier than usual tonight. Luke returned later than usual, looking quite tired and dishevelled.

"Lily!" he called out as he closed the door behind him. Lily came over to him and he pecked her lazily on the lips.

"Wow. You're tired today. Worked hard much?" Lily teased, taking the coat out of his hand before hanging it in the wardrobe.

"Have to do that now haven't I?" he said before disappearing into the bathroom to freshen up and change while Lily served dinner.

They ate in silence or if they talked, it was about the usual things before the conversation drifted to a question, one Luke asked out of insecurity.

"So, you never mentioned James Potter before to me?" he asked.

Lily looked up at him incredulously before regaining her senses, "Yeah. That's because we were never really close friends. We met and then after a few months got outta contact." She explained falsely.

Luke bought it again, "Ahan."

"Why'd you ask?" Lily enquired.

Luke shrugged, "Nothing, it was just a little weird how, being friends and all in the past, you guys didn't talk to each other through-out lunch."

Lily sipped from her glass of water, "Hmmm ... We did actually. But you were busy with Michelle to notice it or make us feel less left out." Lily replied back a little bitterly.

Luke shrugged again which was now getting a little annoying for Lily as how, since the last few weeks he'd just come home after work and be all grumpy and tired and not talk all that much. Sometimes, as today, he'd leave in the middle of lunch dinner or shopping because his 'boss' would be calling an urgent meeting, which, truth be told, happened more frequently than usual. But Lily never questioned, accused, or doubted him because she thought that everyone deserves their space.

That night, as they lay in bed , and Luke started placing light, tingling kisses on her neck, Lily couldn't help but compare it to the night she'd spent with James two years ago. Though it had been a long enough time to have fade that memory away, but now that she thought of it, she could recall each and every touch, recall how their kisses were heated.

As Luke turned her around and lifted her night gown and massaged her legs and inner thighs, her mind wandered and she lay quietly. Luke sensed that.

"You're ... not in the mood?" He said, looking at her, "Something on your mind?" he asked as he levelled his face with hers.

Lily looked into his eyes and shook her head slightly, "No. Just thinking about ... about Petunia." She lied for she knew that her telling him the truth would raise questions. "But-" she continued as she held his face in her hands, "She can be thought of later." She finished with kissing him slowly. He kissed back heatedly and once again, her mind wandered to how James' kisses had been. It was driving her nuts with frustration as of why she was thinking of him and the night they'd spent as strangers and then had forgotten about it. Not to mention the fact that she loved Luke and was engaged to be married to him.

And so, to prove that she loved Luke and no one else, she gave him all he wanted tonight. She was determined to prove it no matter how much was on her mind, no matter how tired she was feeling. She let him touch her, feel her, make her squirm and scream and kiss him back. She let him make love to her rigorously, the thought of James and the night at the back of her mind.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily was rummaging through her drawers. She had nothing to do so she set about cleaning them and properly setting her documents since she'd start working soon, soon being when she felt like. She was organising her files when a folded paper fell from it. Picking it up, she noticed it was a letter from Petunia, an invitation to her marriage which was set to be held three months later. When Lily had received it, she'd laughed at the fact that Petunia had sent her the invitation months before the event. But she'd taken it as a good sign that she was at least invited and a sign that she still remembered her as her sister.

Lily put the letter aside and resumed organising her papers. By the time she was done, it was around half past five, which meant that she had to get ready for the awards night tonight. Luke was to arrive half an hour before it and then get ready, he never took more than fifteen minutes to get ready unless there was a 'quickie' in the shower.

She started with a shower, putting her hair in waves and putting on a light make-up. She wore a cross-over, black coloured, floor-length dress which was backless and showed off her cleavage hugged her at all the right places, showing off her curves, before flowing around her feet. She decided on a pair of silver strappy heels to go with it.

The door opened and she heard Luke's voice and footsteps. Lily was checking her reflection in the mirror as he entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Lily smirked and turned around.

"Okay, are you gonna keep standing there or start getting ready?" she asked as she walked to him and took his coat from his hands, and hanging it in the wardrobe, as she did every time he returned.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "You look deliciously ravishing. And you have no idea what I want to do to you right here, right now." He whispered hoarsely in her ear as he kissed her sensitive spot. Lily, though clouded with desire, turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss before teasingly breaking away.

"Oh, I have a clear idea but unfortunately, we have a dinner to attend." She said in a low voice, turning him around. "And _you_ have to get ready." She said normally, pushing him inside the bathroom. She waited for him as she put on her shoes and grabbed her clutch bag that matched her shoes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the hotel where the event was held. As they made their way to the hall, they got themselves photographed as anyone else in attendance for their company magazine. Luke worked as the head editor in one of the best-selling magazines of the U.K. and each year they would hold an awards' night to recognise the best employees in the magazine world.

Lily looked around involuntarily as they entered further into the hall before her eyes spotted the familiar unruly hair. She watched as James and Mitchelle sat down two rows ahead of where Lily and Luke's seats were. They sat down and as the event started, Michelle turned in her seat, her face breaking into a wide smile as she waved at Luke and he waved back. James looked at Mitchelle and turned around to see who she was waving so enthusiastically to when he saw Lily. He continued looking at her for a second before smiling at her which she returned.

The owner of the magazine came up on the stage and distributed the awards one by one. Then came the turn of the Editor's category, and the best editor was awarded to Luke.

As he stood up, Lily beamed up at him and he didn't hug her or even look at her. Michelle got p and made his way to him and hugged him and this didn't go un-noticed by Lily and she couldn't help but feel it even though she clapped and smiled half-heartedly as he went up onto the stage to accept the award. What did go un-noticed by her was when James turned slightly in his seat to look at her when Luke was getting up.

"Okay, so. This is second time in a row and I couldn't be happier." Luke spoke. "I have to thank everyone who's a member of the team but most of all I have to thank Michelle for her support basically even though we work in completely different departments. So thank you, sir. And hope that I do you proud in the future as well. And wow, our magazine has the most awards!" He finished as he walked off the stage. Lily just sat still this time wondering why he didn't even mention Lily indirectly because truth be told, Luke was low on morale this year around and Lily had helped boost it up again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily stood at the bar sipping her drink as she turned around to scan the room for Luke. Since the awards ceremony had finished, Mitchelle and Luke had been attached at the hip and he was surrounded by other people talking to them. It was as if Lily hadn't even accompanied him here, as if she wasn't even here.

"Someone's lonely." James's voice broke her gaze on Luke and she turned to see James, leaning against the counter, clad in a white shirt, black coat, pant and a silk tie. He looked nothing less than handsome and Lily was sure that every woman not committed in this room must be fanaticising about him.

Lily smiled a small smile and looked at the glass in her hands. "No. I'm ... I'm fine." She said, taking a sip and looking around the room once again. James took this opportunity to look properly at Lily and appreciate her beauty. Black seemed to suit her, not to mention how it hugged her in all the right places. James had an amusing thought that if they wouldn't have been with other people, there might have been a possibility of James claiming Lily as her own. Why he had this thought was far from his mind.

"So, what do you do Lily? I mean, work. Or do you merely live off Luke's fortune?" James asked with a smirk.

Lily turned to look at him with a glint in her eyes and chuckled once, "No. No, I'm a photographer for the Fashion Magazine. On break since the last few weeks." She answered, taking another sip. "What about you?" she asked.

"Well, have you ever picked up a Mag called 'Business Today' in the past year?" he asked with a smirk and waited until Lily shook her head. "Well, I'm running my family business and have been on top since I joined."

"That's good to know! Filthy rich huh?" Lily asked playfully as she set her empty glass at the counter.

James shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, "What can I say? I'm rich baby." He said and Lily laughed along with him before turning her gaze to find Mitchelle and Luke dancing together, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. Lily had a nagging feeling that something was going on but her logics screamed at her that it was nothing more than platonic stuff.

James turned to look at what Lily was looking and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts then. I have to go find my girlfriend." He said and Lily smiled at him before mouthing an 'ok'. And James set down his glass and walked over to the two before Mitchelle and James started dancing.

Lily saw this and smiled and was thankful that Luke had finally decided to come up to her and stay with her for the rest of the evening. And that is what James sis with Mitchelle too. Where ever she went, he went with her.


End file.
